How To Find Out If A Guy Is Stalking You In 7 Days
by AForeverLove
Summary: You may think I'm being dramatic,psychopathic,Overreacting something along those lines but someone is stalking me"Bella conducts a test to see if someone is stalking her meanwhile new kid Edward Cullen and her are at each others throats,will things change
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys i hope you like this story! This is sort of a prologue so it's pretty short but tell me if you want me to continue! **

The Brief

I was in my room papers spread out all over my desk. On the papers were Strategies, diagrams and routes. My tongue was poking out with effort as my pen scrawled across the page. I Stopped writing for a moment. My hand was getting .But i knew what i was doing and i had to plan it out.

You may think I'm being dramatic but I'm not, or you may think I'm stupid, dumb, psychopathic, overreacting, a nut job, a retard, something along those lines. But I know what I'm talking about, I'm not imagining anything. I smiled at my thoughts. The truth is, I swear there's this guy at the mall whose stalking me. Everytime i go to the mall, He's there. The Stalker. Hes _always_ there. So I've decided to do a little test to see if hes actually stalking me-

How to find out if a guy is stalking you in 7 days

Original isn't it?

I'm going to go to the mall everyday for 7 days in a row and test if this guy is a stalker. Think my plans are a little drastic? Well think again cause I don't. I care about my well being and i don't want end up being kidnapped or raped .I haven't told anyone about my 'Stalker' yet and i won't, Well not until i figure out if he really is one or people will think I'm crazy. But i think he is because i mean what other possibilities are there really? There is no way it could be a coincidence and he doesn't go to my school. Well maybe he does. I haven't actually gotten a good eye full of him because every time i see him i am too busy trying to run away from him. All I know is, that he looks pretty young, Maybe around my age or older and he has brown hair and from when i glanced at him it looked really messy.

Argh, i _do_ sound like a crazy person but I know It will all be worth it when I know what's going on. Ok this is my list of possible outcomes for this 'test'. I need to be prepared for whatever is going to happen and i like making lists.

1. This guy is a stalker and i was right, I call the police as soon as i have the exact information and i can finally be in peace. guy is a stalker

guy is a stalker and before i can figure it out for sure, he rapes,mugs,kidnaps or kills me.(I don't like this option that much)

isn't a stalker and i was wrong and i don't tell anyone about my mistake and i move one but i know in my subconscious that there was a point in my life when I was crazy.

guy is actually a vampire and he wants to suck my blood so thats what he'll end up doing (_as if_ ,there's no such thing as vampires)

5.I don't actually have a 5 but it's good to round numbers.

"Bella! Don't you think it's time you got to bed you have school tomorrow and its getting really late" Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs.I sighed and looked at my watch. Holy crap. It's 12.30.I have been planning for at least 4 hours. I was very obsessive when i want to be. I wondered why Charlie was still up. I guess there was a game on or something.

I lifted myself off my bed and grabbed my sweats and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Worry lines looked like they had been indented into my skin. But besides that i had no winkles, But what do I expect , i mean I'm only 17. I can't blame myself for being worried, I mean wouldn't you be worried if you thought someone was stalking you, It's not a good feeling is it??

I turned my shower on and soaked under it for about 4 minutes. It pained me to move away from the hot water. But i dried myself with a towel and pulled on my sweats. I tied my hair up into a loose ponytail and walked out into the hallway.

"Night dad "I waved from the top of the stairs. "Night bells " Charlie replied in as a mumble probably concentrating on something on the TV.I headed towards my room and quickly packed my bag for the next day including for after school. It took an extra 10 minutes just to put all my diagrams and strategies together and staple them- I stapled myself a couple of times and had to go back and forth from the bathroom to use my - as Charlie calls it- Special Safety Kit 'SSK'. I was about to get into bed but i quickly decided to turn my phone on. It had been off all day and somebody probably has tried to text me. I turned my phone on and just on queue my phone rang, signally a text message.

_And i don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me headfirst fealess. _I smiled I love Taylor swift she is such a great singer and songwriter. I opened the text it was from 4.30pm.

_**Hey u were acting a bit weird before u left school today.**_

_**Are you ok??**_

_**Love ang :)**_

I guessed she wouldn't be happy with me answering her question at this time, so I just closed the message and put my phone on my desk. I did kind of owe Angela an explanation. This 'test' Kind of came down on me like an epiphany.I was so eager to start my planning so i rushed out of school as fast as i could ,someone else probably could have interpreted my feelings as anxious instead of excited

My phone suddenly rang again. It started to vibrate in my hands._ And i don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first fealess._I opened the 2nd message and started to read. It was sent at 5pm.

_**Angela seemed worried about u Bfore u left, she'll probably try 2 text you soon about it.**_

_**I have some BIG news about mike! He asked me out AGAIN! I think our relationship is going well what do u think?! **_

_**Anyway I'll see u at school tomoz!**_

_**Love ya xoxoxoxxo love jess**_

I rolled my eyes at the message. Jessica and Angela were 2 completely different people. Angela was shy but she was so easy to be around and she notices things very easily and it always willing to help you with any problems. Jessica on the other hand was talkative and she barley notices what is going on around her. But they were both my best friends.

I climbed into my bed and started to think of an excuse i could give Angela tomorrow. I couldn't tell her about 'my stalker', well not yet anyway. I was a crap liar so i figured the simpler the better. I would just tell her that i was eager to start my English project on Romeo and Juliet since it was one of my favourite books- Wuthering heights was my favourite-My excuse was lame ,but i knew she wouldn't pry if i didn't want her to That's one of the reasons i like her.

I could feel, i was slowly slipping into unconsciousness as i changed my thoughts to think about my stalker.

**Ok the chapters in this story will not be this short i just wanted to make this kind of a prologue so you know Whats going on. Do you guys like it? I can tell you it does get better and funnier as we progress into the story.**

**So if you want to just press that review button and tell me what you thought or what your favourite lines were :) thanks for reading!! **


	2. Design Brief

**Hey guys i hope you like this sorry i haven't so much to all the hits i have been getting s far!! Please review!! So i know what you think of my story.**

Day **1**

I woke up the next morning from the sound of my alarm clock. I reached out for it without opening my eyes. I started to feel around for,slowly edging towards it. The alarm was still beeping when I was dumped onto the floor. My eyes shot open and I slowly got up and smashed my hand on the alarm clock with a little more force than necessary. I grumbled while attempting to get with my eyes closed. Finally I just gave up and opened my eyes.

I pulled on a light blue and white t-shirt and a pair of denim wash jeans with a pair of sturdy sneakers. They always help with the un-coordinated.

I walked downstairs to see my dad drinking some coffee while the newspaper. "Morning bells" I smiled as I limped my way over to get a bowl and some cereal. My leg really hurt from where I landed on it. When I turned around and started heading for the table. I glanced at my dad's face, he was staring at my leg in disapproval. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't ask" He smiled and nodded. I was guessing he was used to seeing me like this, with some sort of injury. I tried to stretch myself out to check for a damage report on my leg .No harm done apparently. I smiled with reassurance.

I walked over to the kitchen to grab a bowl and my cereal box. I barely took one bit of my cereal when I looked at my watch and gasped. Wow time does fly when you're hurting yourself. I chuckled at my joke, my dad looked at me like I was crazy. Well I was laughing to myself, that's really not always a good sign. "Bye dad!"I waved as I grabbed the car keys and headed for the door. I reminded myself to explain my plan to find out who my "stalker" was to Angela and Jessica.

I climbed into my truck while attempting not to fall over on the flat surface on the way, and for the first time I succeeded. I saw Jessica and Angela waiting for me as I drove my car in my usual spot. I sighed with relief as no one had taken it. I got out of the car and realized Jessica had a piece of cardboard say "Bella's spot DO NOT TOUCH"I laughed, I was surprised it actually worked.

Jessica was bouncing in her position as I walked to her. When I got closer she ran over to hug me, Angela following behind. "OMG OMG OMFG"I put my hands on Jessica's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Jessica calm down, what's going??"I asked calmly. I glanced over at Angela, she just rolled her eyes and mouthed "boy" to me. I grinned at her and looked back to Jessica, who was still bouncing but looked like she was swooning. I sighed as I waved my hand in front of her face and when she didn't react I sighed.

"Jessica snap out of it!"I yelled at her, not caring who heard. When she came back into focus I began to talk again. "Now who is this boy??" She sighed with lust.

"A new student is here!, he is one of the most cutest fucking guys I have ever seen in my life" She paused and I eyed her. "But all the girls are after him, I can't say I blame them, I've only talked to him once, but all the other girls say he's not up for dating! "She explained, as her face slipped into a pout as she kept on babbling. "My friend asked him out and he said that he wasn't looking for a relationship, she was really torn up about it" I rolled my eyes at Angela. Great another boy faze. Jessica babbled on while we walked up to the school steps right up until the first bell rang.

"Aww, we'll talk more later!!"Jessica yelled as she ran to her class. More talking? How can one person talk so much! I just laughed when Angela met my eyes, she laughed in reply.

"So what subject do you have now??"Angela asked kindly.

"Ahh..Science "I replied, not so thrilled, she grinned.

"Good luck with that, I have French, so I guess I'll see you later" I waved as I started walking to my classroom. I suddenly stopped "shit" I muttered to myself. I forgot to tell Jessica and Angela about my plan. Oh well I would have to tell them later. I started running after seconds ,because I thought I was going to be late.

Once I reached the classroom (breathing heavily) I groaned. I had Mr. Mason, luckily he was always late. I dragged myself into the classroom. I looked around for a spare seat, wow I didn't know everyone liked to be so early, or on time.

There was one seat left in the corner so I went to straight there. I didn't notice the person seating in the chair next to mine until I reached the desk. I thought my heart stopped beating there for a second. This must be the guy Jessica was talking about. W.O.W.I didn't say that about a lot of guys. Actually this has got to be a first in a long time.

I was too nervous to say hi so I just sat down and started unpacking my things. When I looked back up again, he was looking at me, with a disgusted look and turned his face to face to wall. I quickly turned away from his harsh rejection. As soon as I did he got up to go talk to someone. Obviously trying to get away from me, this thought made me depressed.

I looked over to his desk and saw a note. I'm not usually a person to pry, but there was a note on his desk. It looked like it had been crumpled up, probably been thrown to him from another person. The note was open so I decided to peek at what it said.

_**HAHA dude **_

_**Your stuck with bella**_

_**Goodluck with that!!**_

_**:P**_

_**From E dog**_

I could feel a blush rising on my neck as well as that depression getting worse.

E dog?

Is that what he calls himself now. He's such a dickhead. I looked over to the beautiful boy who shot me disgusted look a few minutes ago. So he was one of them? The people who constantly bag on me and ignore me for no reason.

There was Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. _The popular group_. They absolutely hated me, well not Alice she was ok but was easily influenced but Emmett. Grr Emmett wanted to kill me and I wanted to kill him as well but it wasn't like I was gonna say it, Rosalie acted like she would rather rub her face on cement than look at me and jasper mostly kept to himself but I knew he probably hated me, or at least was going along with Emmett. Rosalie and Emmett were an item and I thought they couldn't be more perfect for each other, bitch with bastard. Alice and Jasper were something too, I didn't think much of them but I guess they looked pretty good together.

I quickly looked away before the boy with the disgusted look came back. I could feel his gaze on me when he came to sit down. I turned my head slowly "umm hi I'm Bella Swan "I said politely. He then gave me a quick annoyed glance. I could have swore I heard Emmett snicker and say "look Jaz she can talk, wow Edward's in for a treat"

I rolled my eyes, I was just being polite. So Edward was his name, mmmm. Edward's other disgusted expression caught my eye. "Uhh and??"He replied rudely. I stared at him in shock but then composed my expression. Well he was hanging out with the _popular _group. I just looked away; if he wanted to be a jerk then he could go ahead and be one.

I was guessing Jessica hadn't really gotten to know him at all if she thought she liked him. Or maybe she did like him, this wouldn't be the first time she ignored a guy's personality and fell for his looks.

When the bell finally rang for the end of period one I sighed with relief, Edward had been staring at me the whole time. I ran out of the classroom. I had to be focused on my plan to find out who was "stalking me" I walked into the cafeteria and look for the others while I stood in line. I decided to just grab a soda, I wasn't that hungry.

I paid for the soda and looked around to spot my friends .They had already bought their food and were seated. They smiled at me when I sat down. Well Angela smiled Jessica was staring off into the distance. I rolled my eyes. "wakey wakey Jessica" I said in a high pitched voice. She fluttered her eye lids and came back into focus.

"Oh hi sorry" Jessica said embarrassed. "I saw the guy I think you're going crazy over" I tried to seem light about the topic of Edward, but it was hard, I had seen him for 2 seconds, and I didn't even get a good glance at him and he already started hating me.

"Oh isn't he gorgeous" She gushed. I rolled my eyes, I suddenly remembered about my plan. "Hey guys, I want to talk something over with you" I told them. "Yeah what's up?" Angela asked happily, Jessica looked my way and smiled. "Well, I've noticed that this guy at the mall every time I'm there, he is!, well he's... he's stalking me.... I think" I started. Jessica and Angela had amused expressions on their faces.

"By the way, this isn't meant to be funny, I 'm serious guys" I told them before I continued. Jessica giggled and nodded. "Well to test if he's stalking me, or whatever he's doing, I'm going to go to the mall 7 days in a row, and if he's there each day then... he's most likely stalking me and I'll most likely have to call the police" I finished.

"The mall, everyday?... that sounds like heaven" Jessica giggled. I glared at her, "this is not about shopping Jessica!" I exclaimed. God knows that all Jessica would've heard was the word _mall._ Jessica giggled again. "Ok, Bella, ok". I looked at Angela she had a worried look on her face. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Isn't this kind of dangerous Bella?" She asked me worriedly.

I pondered what she said. "Angela, I'll keep my distance, I'll be fine, plus my dad's the chief of police, I'll be fine" I reassured her. Angela smiled, and as she did the bell rang.

For the rest of my classes, my mind would wonder away from my classes and to the whole plan of mine. Only once did my mind linger on the only memory I had on Edward. I kind of wish he wouldn't have joined Emmet's _popular group_. But everyone wants to join the Popular group.

Not being an outsider in this school was one of the only pluses you could get. Most people would go along with when Emmett would tease me, or Rosalie would pretend to vomit in disgust at me. That's because they want to fit in. From what I saw from Edward's disgusted and annoyed looks, he was a god.. not that I was looking, I don't say that a lot, I think I'm entitled for a once in my life go pass to drool a bit.

But he's a jerk, and everyone in the school is after him, including Jessica. I was actually kind of glad I didn't pass Edward or any of the others, I don't need them always bagging on me, my life is already not dandy. I suddenly decided to start my plan this afternoon. I mean when else can I start, might as well do it now, to take my mind of my miserable life.

Would I need to wear anything different? Like black? Maybe that would be to obvious... yeah it would be. I just have to play it cool, like I'm there for any other reason but to look for a stalker. When school was over I walked to my car and prepared myself for what was going to happen.

Part of me hopped he would be there, and that was the crazy half, and the other, hoped he wouldn't be. But I guess I'll just have to find out.


	3. Day 1 Hiding

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Ok so the reviews for this story aren't exactly great, so I'm considering cutting this story, but it all depends on the reviews, hits and story alerts****I get for this story**

**So thank for everyone that does read this story!**

**So bellas going out to find her "stalker" will she succeed ? Read to find out!**

**If you only knew what I talked about when I'm with my friends**

**Just hanging out,**

**Then you'd have the inside scoop on what to say,what to do**

**That way when you play the game ,baby you never loose**

**Don't you wish you could be a fly wall?**

**A creepy little ,sneaky little fly on the all**

**All my precious secrets,yea you know them all**

**Don't you wish you could be a fly on the wall?**

**Fly on the wall-Miley Cyrus**

**Day 1 – Hiding**

**BPOV**

I was driving to the mall, thinking of my brilliant plan to find out if this person was actually stalking me. I tried to make myself not think of the humiliation that I would be subjected to if I was wrong and this was all a coincidence. I shuddered at the thought. I pulled up in front of the mall, and began to walk towards the entrance. I walked into the food court and decided to get some subway. I stood in line so I could order my food, I looked around anxiously. I almost expected some random to jump out of nowhere and rape me. Breathe Bella , breathe. I said to myself. I was being a little dramatic today. I started to breathe heavily.

Was there a paper bag I could use near by?

"Ummm….excuse me?" A young boy said from behind the counter. "Are you ok?"He asked, sounding truly worried. I gave him a reassuring nod. But he didn't seem initially convinced, I couldn't blame him, I was still shaking and I was probably as white as I was cold. He gave one look over my body as turned around quickly and started to walk off towards another guy behind the counter. He started talking and gesturing heavily to me. I rolled my eyes. Great a 16-year-old guy was using me as an excuse to get off work. He was probably just going to leave me as soon as we turned the corner.

The guy hung up his apron and walked out of the little gate from behind the counter. It surprised me when I realised he still had a look on his face that represented worry. I sighed heavily because as soon as we were away from the shop his worried look disappeared into a smile. "Hi my names Jacob black, you seem to be looking better" Jacob said sincerely. I eyed him and then began to talk .

"My names Bella" I said nicely trying to avoid his stare. He shot me a smile and I smiled hesitantly back. A crease started to form in between his eyebrows. He cocked his head to the side and came to an abrupt stop. I followed his lead and stopped as well.

"What's wrong?...did I do something?" Jacob asked in a heart breaking sad voice. I just sighed again. I wasn't going to bother lying to this person. So far my plan wasn't heading on the right track.

"You can stop pretending your worried about me, nobody's watching and I wont tell anyone" I said to Jacob. He face immediately scrunched up in what looked like anger.

"I didn't ask my boss if I could get some time off work-without pay-so I could come watch over you, just to run off as soon as I was out of sight" Jacob spat. I immediately felt guilty, he was truly worried about me. I cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry, I've been having a ruff day" I said apologetically. Jacob smile returned and I instantly felt better. The reaction made me think of the sun back in Arizona. I remember the feeling of the sun rising and light covering me from head to toe, immediately warming up my body. My smile widened.

"Well, I was going to just leave you here…."Jacob said sarcastically. "But I think I'll stay and hear about your ruff day" He said in a cheerful tone like he really did want to hear what was on my mind. I let out a huge gust of wind signifying the length of the story. Jacobs chuckled and gestured for me to go on. I explained my whole "Stalking theory" to him. Jacob just stayed silent and chuckled everyone now and then. When I finished he began to talk.

"So this guy might actually be a stalker? Cool so this is like in an action movie? Can I be part of the movie?"Jacob asked excitedly. I laughed. I felt so much better speaking to Jacob. He made me forget the horrors of being stalked.

I didn't know if I needed a partner, was he even serious about being part of this movie? I mean plan. "Oh, oh! I can be like your apprentice? NO! no! Can I be your sidekick" He yelled. I was caught off guard by his enthusiasm. I smiled warmly at him and started to laugh,

"Sure you can be my sidekick!" I told him happily. "Oh, we need super secret names so we can hide our real identities" He suggested. I nodded at him seriously. "Yes yes we do, have any ideas?" I asked him.

Jacob started to think for a moment, and I watched him as he did so. "OH OH I KNOW your superhero B!"Jacob yelled just a bit too loudly. Everyone was looking at us weirdly. Jacob didn't pay attention to them though.

"Wow! That's original" I said as I laughed. Jacob laughed along with me and shot me a huge grin. "Well its not like you gave me time to think of a name" Jacob pointed out. He had a point.."What will my name be?" Jacob asked. I thought about this for a second looking over him. He really was pretty buff for a teenager and his hair was pretty long too.

"Wolf boy!" I said defiantly. Jacob looked at me with a puzzled look , then he laughed. "Yea, I know I am pretty buff" Jacob exclaimed kissing his muscles. I rolled my eyes. "Show off" I muttered loud enough for him to hear me. Jacob chuckled and shook his head. "If you've got it flaunt it!" Jacobs said in a high-pitched voice with a lisp. I laughed harder. I looked at my watch and sighed

"Thanks for helping, and taking time off work, but I really need to look for this stalker," I said sadly. I really like Jacob he made me smile a lot. Jacob looked like je was about to protest bit I shook my head at him. I wanted his help, I mean who would want to go look for there stalker alone?, but I didn't want him to get involved, just in case anything risky happened. Jacobs smile dropped and I instantly felt bad. "Sorry" I mumbled as I got up.

Jacobs smile returned and grabbed my arm. "Wait, do you think I could have your number?"He asked. I gulped. Oh god, I didn't like Jacob like that, I just liked him as a friend. How do I let him down easily? Jacob must have sensed the awkward silence because he began to talk again. "NO no! , I don't mean it like that, I mean unless you want it to b- but you obviously don't. I like you as a friend, I'm having fun with you, its just so we can hang out sometime, if you want to" Jacob babbled nervously. I laughed.

"Its fine Jacob, of course you can have my number as long as you promise not to stalk me like this other guy, because I think I've got a enough stalkers ok?"I asked jokingly. Jacob laughed along with me. He brought his phone out and I got mine out and we swapped phones. I typed in my number and put my name as "superhero B"

We traded back phones and we laughed together when I saw that he put his name as "Wolf boy".

I got out of my chair and waved good-bye to Jacob and started to walk away from him. I decided to go to a shop I always went to when I came here, he would most likely look for me there. As soon as I had rounded the corner , I was wishing, I had let Jacob come with me. I felt scared again. I took a breath and walked to the supermarket. I took a trolley and I started to wonder around. When I had reached the end of an aisle I gasped.

I saw Him. I dumped my trolley and hid behind the end of the aisle. I was getting a lot of weird stares, but I didn't care. I looked into the aisle and I was saw him walking in to another aisle. How did I know it was he, you ask? Simple, he _always_ wears a hoodie, he always wore a hoodie, I don't know what's up with this guy but he just wears them and if you looked close enough you could see a tag that says bonds, on his don't judge me, I'm not the stalker here. he also wore a silver ring on his pinkie finger. Don't ask how I had gotten close enough to him to find that out.

_Flash back. _

"_See ya, jess" I waved as Jessica left the mall. I was feeling scared. Yesterday I had noticed this guy following me. He went into all the same shops as I did, most of them were girls clothes shops so unless he was secretly a cross dresser, I think he was stalking me. I decided to go into sports girl again since I saw something I like there._

_When I entered the store I rested my eyes on these beautiful tan coloured stiletto heeled boots. I loved them, and I could afford them but there was no way I could walk in them, the heel looked the size of a 30cm ruler to me! And I didn't need anybody else laughing at me._

_I heard something fall to the floor next to my foot. I looked down to see it was a silver ring. I picked it up and looked around. No body was close enough to have dropped it. I shrugged and left the beautiful view of the boots to go hand the ring in at the counter. The woman behind the counter smiles at me and promised to ask all the customers, if they owned the ring._

_I turned around to go back and stare at the beautiful boots when I heard an embarrassed voice that was very low. "Yes, just them...wait a minute, that's my ring" The voice said. I was glad the person found their ring. "Well, here you go , that woman over there handed it in so you should thank her" The girl behind the counter said. The man gasped. My back was facing them so I turned around. But the man was already running out of the store._

_Another gasp filled the air. When I had time to breathe I realised the gasp came from me. The guy that was running was my stalker. Why else would he run when he saw me. Before I knew what I was doing I ran out of the shop, all the way to the car park. I did NOT want to run into him again!_

_End of Flashback_

I got down on all fours and started to crawl from one aisle to another, I really didn't want this guy to see me. I gulped at thought of him catching me. After crawling to the ends of 5 different aisles I started to wonder, how long I could do this till I would get kicked out. I laughed at the thought of them threatening me with the police. When I was at the last aisle I sighed maybe he had left.

Mmmmm…..I had never actually seen his face before…and I had heard him speak once. And even then, I didn't hear his normal voice. He seemed to have been putting it on because he was embarrassed or something.

I looked through the aisle one more time. I grinned when I saw him. He seemed to be hiding. Well at least he was smart enough to try and not get caught. Maybe if he knew who my dad was, he wouldn't be doing this, I had to say if this guy didn't know who my dad was he obviously wasn't a very good stalker. I was starting to sound crazy.

I looked around the store, a little bit well, I didn't know if he had back up or not. I sighed in relief when I just saw random shoppers staring at me. I didn't care that they were staring just as long as they were staring because I was crawling on the floor in the middle of a supermarket, not any other reason...I looked back to the man in hoodie, but he wasn't there. I gulped oh god where did he go! I was trying to convince myself that he had left the supermarket when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tried not to breathe. Maybe they just wanted to get some Coles brand French fries? When the footsteps got closer I admitted to myself that nobody likes Coles brand French fries, so there could be only one reason why this person was coming towards me.

I closed my eyes tightly shut. I let out a much-needed breath and then started to get as much air as I could in my throat preparing to scream. The stalker was right next to me now. The person cleared their throat. "Can you come with me please?" A mans voice asked. I opened my eyes and started to scream. I took in the man with a badge that had the Coles logo on it. My screaming immediately came to an end.

Ok now everyone was looking at me for a different reason. The man was looking at me with an angry face. "On second thoughts, would you mind just leaving the store? , would you like me to escort you out?" The man said rudely. Wow, the customer service here was great! I looked up at the man and glared.

Trying not to push my luck, I got up off the floor and began to speak. "No that won't be necessary, you know what I only came in here to get directions to Woolworths" I said in a snooty voice. "At least _they _know how to treat their customers"

I started to walk away but then turned back to him and put my hand in my pocket to get some money out . "Here, why don't you go and by yourself some Coles brand French fries, its not like there going anyway, anytime soon" I pointed out. I put the money in his pocket and patted his arm. I turned around and started to walk off. "Its not like he's trying to loose any weight either" I muttered quietly to myself.

Obviously it wasn't quiet enough though because suddenly a message was coming through the loud speakers. "Security your needed to bring a girl in, at aisle 10" Crap.I started to run as fats as I could out of Coles. When I had reached outside, I ran around the corner just in case they sent people looking for me. This hasn't been one of my best days... I was a bit shaken so I decided to sit down. I couldn't be bothered going to the food court again, and the only thing around here to sit down on was a Dorothy the dinosaur kiddie ride.

I sighed. I had already made an idiot of myself. If I do this, it wont makes much difference. I sat down in the kiddie ride. I had to try to a few times to get on. Apparently I didn't fit in it, wow that gave me a confidence boost!

This guy was absolutely stalking me, I couldn't be more sure. I mean why else would he hide? Or run away? There was no way this was a coincidence. I'm just lucky I decided to tell Jessica and Angela because if I didn't come home one day after school at least they knew what had happened. I knew I should probably tell an adult...like my dad but an adult would try to stop me and think what I was doing was stupid and reckless. And just think, if a regular adult was like that , what would my dad be like? He was the chief of police. He would not be happy.

"Ummm excuse me? Can my son have a go?" A lady asked me. I heard someone laughing from far away but I didn't look at the person. I looked down at the little boy, he stuck his tongue out at me. Great even the kid thought I was a weirdo. I looked back up to the woman and smiled.

"Sure, I'm sorry . Here you go" I got off the ride and looked around to see who was laughing.

I mean anyone would have laughed at that site but not as much as this person. In fact they were still laughing. I looked over to EB games and just outside the shop was Emmett and jasper. Oh god. This was going to spread all over the school now. I was just hoping they didn't see my little Coles incident...

"Hey, look jazz , the little girls looking at us" Emmett boomed. I glared and was about to turn around but I realised the exit to the car park was behind them. Could this get any worse? I started to walk over to them and they started to laugh harder. "Have you had enough of the ride belly?" Emmett Said while laughing. I cringed at the nickname.

"its alright _E dog_ I'm sure you can wait till that little kid is done before you have your turn" I retorted. Emmett's smile disappeared and he started to glare at me. No come back huh? "We saw you get kicked out of Woolworths, rebel" Jasper said in a bored tone. I rolled my eyes. Great they did see that." Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?" I asked rudely. Emmett snorted.

"Don't kid yourself, we were waiting for Edward outside. Trust me I would rather watch grass grow than follow you around." Emmett said with a smirk. I just smiled pleasantly back at him. "I don't know Emmett, I mean you were cracking up just then at something I did. Maybe I'm not as boring as you say I am." I pointed out. That shut him up. "Well I'm sorry E dog, but I have a life outside video games so I have to go." I smirked. I started to toward the exit. I heard Emmett huff. "What's wrong buddy" I heard a voice that sounded like Edward...I think. Edward laughed. "Your letting _her_ get to you?" Edward said amused. Emmett growled.

I smiled as I walked out to car. I didn't know if what I have said to Emmett made a difference to whether or not he was going to tell the whole school about my kiddie ride incident or the Woolworths thing's sighed at least I would have some people on my side.

I walked to my car warily as I ticked day 1 off my 7 day plan.

**Hey guys! Ok so review and tell me if you still want me to continue this story, **

**I don't know about you but I like this story. I've got big plans for it so bear with me because this story will get more interesting as we go along **

**trust me :)**

**Click that review button down there ok? :)**

**Love simonamarie **

**xoxoxoxxoxooxox**

**Follow me on twitter at SimonaMarie_FF for chapter information**


	4. Something You Missed!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for the mistakes in the previous chapter :(**

**My writing application want working properly and I wasnt aware of it. So thank you so much to everyone who told me there was something wrong with the chapter**

**I have fixed the chapter up and i have also added so information. You dont have to go back and read the chapter again if you dot want to all you missed was this line.**

**Its pretty important in the plot so you should really read it**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS-**

**This line is just after Bellas flashback about how she found out the stalker had a silver ring**

**So shes hiding behind an aisle after the flashback.**

Mmmmm..I had never actually seen his face beforeand I had heard him speak once. And even then, I didn't hear his normal voice. He seemed to have been putting it on because he was embarrassed or something.

**So there you have it! Thanks for the patience you guys are showing!**

**The next chapter will be put up later this week!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**By the way, tell my what you think of that line!**

**From Simonamarie**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**If you have twitter follow me at SimonaMarie_FF for information on the next updates and chapter information.**


End file.
